


Lines and Dots

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: (this time in New York), Gen, space dorks in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It’s just a bunch of lines and dots. There’s no sense to it.” / “Maybe that’s the point. That we’re meant to find the sense in it.”</i> Jamie and Zoe and abstract art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines and Dots

They’d been standing in the hushed atmosphere of the gallery for about half a minute when Jamie leaned down and murmured into her ear, “I dinnae get it.” He folded his arms and glowered at the painting. “It’s just a bunch of lines and dots. There’s no sense to it.”

“Well,” said Zoe, searching for a clever-sounding answer. “Maybe that’s the point.”

“Eh?”

“That we’re meant to find the sense in it,” Zoe suggested, quite pleased with her logic.

“Like a puzzle? Ach, I’m no good at puzzles.” Jamie nudged her. “What does the wee book say?”

“Oh!” Zoe leafed through it. She’d given up consulting it a few galleries back. She found the appropriate entry and flicked over the biographical information. “Something something, interacting geometric forms, use of circles, blah blah. Oh, here we are. ‘Establishing a universal aesthetic language’.” She looked up at Jamie, who had tilted his head to the side as if the painting might make more sense viewed at an angle. “Are you following this?”

Jamie puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly. “Not a bit.”

“Me neither,” said Zoe, a touch morose. The Doctor – goodness knew where he’d got to – had seemed so excited, but this really wasn’t her area, and she couldn’t make head nor tail of it.

“Och, well,” said Jamie. “If you dinnae get it then I won’t even try.” He straightened his head, visibly brightening as he gave up. “Shall we go find some pictures that are of things?”

“Let’s,” said Zoe.

**Author's Note:**

> The painting I had in mind was [Composition 8](http://media.guggenheim.org/content/arts_curriculum/masters/collections_kandinsky_l.jpg) by Vasily Kandinsky. (Which for the record I think is beautiful, Jamie and Zoe's opinions are not mine, yadda yadda.) The information Zoe read sfrom the guidebook is from the [Guggenheim website](http://www.guggenheim.org/new-york/education/school-educator-programs/teacher-resources/arts-curriculum-online?view=item&catid=716&id=150).


End file.
